Just Friends?
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: Craig and Kenny have always been best friends, but when Kenny begins to develop feelings for his friend, will Craig feel the same way? Set while the boys are in high school and later on, when they're adults. Please read and review! The story is better than the summary. I know, I suck at summaries. But please read it, will ya? Thanks! Pairings: K2, Crenny, Crendy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In my profile page, there was a question on one of the parts as to if I would write a certain story. I answered yes, so here it is! :D**

**Title: Just Friends  
Pairings: K2, Cran, Crenny and minor Crendy  
Rating: T, for swearing, mainly.  
Warnings: K2, Cran, Crenny, Crendy. Swearing, fluff.  
Plans: Two-shot, first being centered around K2 and Cran, second being centered around Crenny.  
Summary: Kenny begins to have feelings for his best friend Craig, but Craig is worried that it might ruin the friendship. Craig runs off with Wendy and doesn't come back until after college. Kenny is now engaged to Kyle. Will Craig win Kenny's heart, or will Kenny refuse him?**

* * *

_You all know what happened to the kids from South Park as 3rd and 4th graders, right? Well, I'll tell you what happened after that. Kenny McCormick, the kid with the parka who died all the time in the first few seasons, grew tired of Stan, Kyle and Cartman's antics and decided to hang out with the other kids. Kenny eventually found friendship with Craig Tucker, the kid who liked to give everyone the finger all the time. By the time they started being friends, it was 6th grade. Kenny never grew tired of Craig's jokes and conversations, even if they sometimes were about things that Kenny didn't like or pay much attention to. He liked Craig, and that was all that mattered. By the time they got into high school, the two were practically joined at the hip. They had become best friends. This is where I'll leave it off._

* * *

Kenny McCormick was shaking. It was the night before they started freshman year at South Park High and Kenny was worried about what the other kids would think of him. He was so nervous that he had forgotten to put on his orange parka before walking outside. Kenny grabbed his things and walked over to Craig Tucker's house. Craig was his only friend now that Kenny didn't really associate with Kyle, Cartman, or Stan anymore. He knocked on the door, hoping to have Craig answer. When it opened, surely enough, there was Craig, not wearing his winter hat for the first time Kenny had ever seen. His hair was black, and messy around his face. "Hey, Kenny," he said. Craig hadn't seen Kenny without his bright orange parka before, much like Kenny hadn't seen Craig without his blue hat. He saw that his friend was crying, his dirty blonde hair wet from the rain that was falling outside of Craig's house.

"What's wrong, Kenny?" Craig asked, when he had brought Kenny up to his bedroom, after handing him a blanket. They were sitting on Craig's bed, Kenny still wet. He apologized for getting Craig's sheets wet, but Craig stated that he wasn't too worried about it. He was more worried about his friend. Kenny shivered from the cold raindrops that still lingered on his skin and said, through chattering teeth, "I'm worried about starting high school." Craig looked at his blonde friend, who was adjusting to the warmth of the room and the blanket. Craig moved over to sit right next to Kenny, and said, "I'm sure school will be fine, man." Kenny looked at his easygoing friend, who he was still having trouble getting used to seeing him not wearing the hat. "Easy for you to say, Craig! You're popular, and you're good with the ladies. Ever since I stopped hanging out with Stan, Kyle, and Cartman, everyone hates me!" Craig looked at his friend, who was still shivering beside him. "Kenny... you have me. Aren't I enough?" Kenny almost couldn't breathe. Was Craig HITTING on him?

Kenny admitted to kind of liking Craig as more than a friend, but he had never really made a move. Now, here he was, sitting with Craig on Craig's bed, trying to console him for friendship, and CRAIG was the one making the first move, WITHOUT EVEN REALIZING IT! Kenny pretended to think about it, making Craig more nervous by the second. He wanted more than anything to be Kenny's best friend, and would do anything to make sure he STAYED Kenny's best friend. "Yeah. You're my best friend, Craig. Nothing could ever change that," Kenny said, smiling. Craig was relieved to know that Kenny still thought of him as his best friend, and smiled back at his friend. "You're my best friend too, Kenny." And with that, the boys ended up staying up late talking to each other about their worries for school.

* * *

On the first day of school, Craig's sister, Ruby Tucker, woke the boys up, screaming into both of their ears. Kenny noticed that the boys had somehow managed to cuddle with each other in their sleep, and Kenny immediately broke away from Craig's grasp. Ruby confronted her brother about the ordeal, and Craig said, "You know how I sleep. I'm all over the place. I guess I must have landed next to Kenny and somehow hugged him." Ruby eyed him suspiciously, but took the response and left the boys to get dressed. Kenny's clothes were now dry, and Craig was grabbing his clothes and putting them on. Kenny had forgotten that he hadn't worn his parka over to Craig's, and exclaimed, "OH SHIT!" Craig immediately turned to face his friend, his pants button undone and his fly open, with no shirt on. Craig looked pretty nice without a shirt, Kenny thought to himself, secretly admiring Craig's chest. "Where the hell did I put my parka, Craig?" he asked, taking one last peek at his friends thorax before giving up staring at it.

Craig hadn't forgotten that Kenny wasn't wearing his parka when he came, and stared at Kenny's messier-than-usual dirty blonde hair. "You forgot to get it because you were so nervous. You just came over to my house without the parka. Damn, Kenny, you're a forgetful kid." Craig smiled for one of the first times Kenny had ever seen. He liked Craig's smile. It suited him. Kenny remembered that he hadn't worn the parka and thanked his best friend. Craig nodded and resumed putting on his school clothes. He wore black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt, but he wore a blue jacket over it and put on his signature hat. Kenny remembered seeing his black hair and how nicely it looked on him, and grabbed the hat off of Craig's head. "Dude! What the fuck? Give it back!" he yelled, trying to grab the hat back from the shorter blonde boy, who held it behind his back. Craig even tackled him, pinning Kenny to the ground, holding down his wrists.

Kenny held back laughter at how funny the situation was. But he also noticed how coincidental it was. Kenny was developing FEELINGS for Craig, and was considering kissing his friend right then and there. But he wasn't sure how Craig would react and if he would feel the same way, so he just handed the hat back to Craig, who put it on and got off him. "You look better without it," Kenny said, sitting upright, rubbing his sore head. He had hit it on the floor of Craig's room and it still throbbed with pain. But just having that moment with Craig made it all worthwhile to him. "Why do you want to hide your hair from everyone, Craig?" Kenny asked his friend, who was holding the hat in his hand.

"I don't really know why..." he said, quietly. "I guess I was worried that people would judge me..." Kenny looked at his friend, who was still shifting the hat in his hands, and said, "Craig... you know I wouldn't do that, but if people ever do, fuck them. You can do what you want!" Craig was surprised at the sudden wisdom from Kenny, but he was grateful for the advice. "Thanks, Kenny. I'll go to school without the hat!" Kenny smiled and said, "Yeah! Just like I'll go to school without my parka!" These were big revelations for the boys, but with each other's help, they both knew that they could get through it.

* * *

Everyone stared at Craig and Kenny like they were foreigners. They didn't care. They just talked with each other and paid no attention to the other students' cold stares. Phillip Pirrup (who was nicknamed Pip), who was standing by his locker, saw the two when Kenny was staring admirably at Craig. Pip eyed Kenny suspiciously, and noticed that Kenny never broke his stare. Craig didn't seem to notice, but Kenny was in love. Pip was worried about the situation and felt he should tell Craig. But Kenny looked so happy. Pip felt conflicted.

While Pip stared at Kenny, Wendy was staring at Craig. She had broken up with Stan in 7th grade and had been eyeing Craig ever since. She liked his messy black hair and his "I don't really give a fuck" attitude. But she saw Kenny staring at him with a twinkle in his eyes and got jealous. Craig caught Wendy's gaze and either blinked or winked at her. She couldn't really tell because she couldn't see his other eye very well because of his hair. She waved and smiled as flirtaciously as possible, but it was too late. He had looked away from her.

* * *

It was lunchtime, and Craig and Kenny sat next to each other like usual. They had said hello to Chef and sat down. "So, Kenny, how's high school so far?" Craig asked his friend, who had been getting a lot of attention from his fellow classmates because of not wearing his parka. "Pretty okay, I guess. Mr. Reddick is kind of a bitch." Craig nodded, smiling. He was glad that him and Kenny had a lot in common. "Yeah, I know! Good thing we have a lot of our classes together or else I'd never make it through." Craig smiled at his friend, who was combing out his dirty blonde strands with his fingers. Kenny was smiling back, laughing. Kenny liked Craig more than anything or anyone. He felt like he just might be in love with him. 'Fuck,' he thought to himself. 'Why does Craig have to do this to me?' Kenny took a bite of one of the things on his tray.

Craig tried to talk him out of it, because Craig had been eyeing the food, and Chef might've done the recipe wrong. He could've sworn he saw the tuna move. "Kenny... you'll regret that later..." he said. Kenny didn't think anything of it, but after about 5 minutes, Kenny wasn't breathing or moving. Stan, out of pure instinct, exclaimed, "OH MY GOD! IT KILLED KENNY!" Kyle then proceeded with the infamous line, "YOU BASTARD!" Kyle shook his fist at the tuna that sat on the tray in front of Kenny. Then, the two boys went back to talking to Cartman. After about 15 minutes, Kenny woke up. Stan and Kyle didn't notice, so they didn't respond. The bell rang for the kids to go to their next classes and they left the cafteria and the murderous tuna behind.

* * *

"Excuse me, old chap, I don't mean to be rude, but I've noticed how Kenneth has been staring at you," Pip said to Craig, who he sat behind in history class. Kenny was in math class at that moment, so Pip didn't have to worry about Kenny hearing him. Pip didn't know if Craig knew or cared, but he was worried about the whole situation altogether. "Wha?" Craig couldn't really understand Pip's thick British accent, but knew what he meant in general. "Kenneth has been staring at you as if he is in love with you, sir."

Craig was shocked. MORE than shocked. He was scared. He didn't want to ruin the friendship with Kenny, but he liked Kenny, too. 'Craig Tucker, you are NOT gay!' he told himself in his head, over and over repeatedly. 'You don't have feelings for Kenny! You should just leave... and don't come back.' Craig didn't want to do it to his friend, but when school ended, he walked over to his house, grabbed everything he might need to survive, and went to Wendy's.

* * *

"Wendy, can I ask you something?" Craig asked her, worried that she would give the same answer that Pip had given him earlier that day. "Sure, Craiiiiiig," she replied, trying to act as sweet, innocent, and adorable as she could to try and persuade him to like her. "Do... do you think that Kenny likes me?" Wendy's heart sunk. This was NOT the question she had been hoping to hear. Wendy didn't want to admit it, but she knew that Kenny did, in fact, like Craig, and she was jealous. "Yeah, and he's a weirdo, and he's a slut, and a whore! Remember he got that blowjob from that one girl in fourth grade and then he died from herpes? That dumb bitch," she said, making the whole thing sound a LOT worse than it really was.

"We-Wendy...? Um, I don't want to ruin our friendship. I don't like Kenny like that... but maybe..." Craig shook his head. "Um, do you want to run away with me?" Wendy thought that Craig would never ask.

* * *

Now we move on to the latest chapter of our story, around about a few weeks ago. And that will be a little while later...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: On my profile page, there was a question on one of the parts as to if I would write a certain story. I answered yes, so here it is! :D**

**Title: Just Friends  
Pairings: K2, Cran, Crenny and minor Crendy, Style  
Rating: T, for swearing, mainly.  
Warnings: K2, Cran, Crenny, Crendy. Swearing, fluff.  
NEW Plans: 3 or so chapters, first setting the plot, second on K2, third centering around Crenny, possible epilogue chapter.  
Summary: Kenny begins to have feelings for his best friend Craig, but Craig is worried that it might ruin the friendship. Craig runs off with Wendy and doesn't come back until after college. Kenny is now engaged to Kyle. Will Craig win Kenny's heart, or will Kenny refuse him?**

* * *

_Our story ended abruptly when Craig ran from South Park with Wendy, and now we are at the present, with Kenny. Kenny had to get over Craig whether he liked it or not, and Kyle was there to help him. The two got together a little after high school graduation and went to college together for 2 years before getting engaged. They are planning their wedding currently, and no one has heard from Craig to know if he is still doing okay. Last anyone had heard, Craig had broken up with Wendy after a pregnancy scare. (Don't worry, it turned out that Wendy lied about being pregnant.) We go now to Kenny and Kyle's home, where they happily reside._

* * *

"Okay, so, about the church," Kyle Broflovski says, to his fiancee, Kenny McCormick. "I called and they said that they were booked all through February, but we could get married on May 26th. Hey, that's my birthday!" Kenny smiles and says, "Yeah, that'd be great. Then I could remember the anniversary!" Kyle smiles back and replies, "Yeah. Figures that if we got married on any other day, you'd forget." Kenny chuckles and says, "You'd be correct. You DO know me better than anyone else does." Kyle giggles a little and plants a quick peck on his fiancee's lips. "You're the best, you know that, right?" Kenny says. Kyle smiles even wider than he had before and says, "Well, you know, I try."

Kenny nods and watches Kyle grab his things for work. "I have to head to work now, Kenny. Don't blow up the town while I'm gone, okay?" Kenny rolls his eyes and says, "No promises there," waving at his fiancee. Kyle scoffs and says, "It's a stupid warning to give when I just know you aren't listening to me, isn't it?" Kenny shrugs and says, "Well, I haven't murdered everyone in a psychotic rampage since you warned me about it a few months ago, so, I suppose it's working SOMEHOW." Kyle rolls his eyes and laughs. "Yeah, I guess that's true. Love you," he says, shutting the door to leave to go to work. Kenny blows him a kiss and says, "I love you, too, Kyle!"

After the car leaves, Kenny hears a knock on the door. 'Is that Kyle again?' he thinks to himself. 'Maybe he forgot something...' Kenny gets up from where he's sitting and walks over to the door. When he opens it, he sees a man with very familiar-looking hair... "OH MY GOD, WHAT THE FUCK? CRAIG?!" Kenny asks, remembering the distinct black hair he had first seen as a teenager. "Kenny? Is that YOU?" Craig responds, looking down at Kenny, who is only slightly shorter than he is. "Yeah, it's me, now where the FUCK have you been all these years? You worried everyone in town to DEATH! Hell, your parents got so scared that they had almost had HEART ATTACKS!"

Craig sighs before saying, "I ran off with Wendy after the first day of high school. I know it sounds fucking idiotic, and trust me, it was. She almost got PREGNANT. It turned out she was lying to me. Had it been the truth, I'd still be with that little bitch." Kenny rolls his eyes. "So you left South Park to have a little escapade with WENDY FUCKING TESTABURGER? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Craig tenses up. "Pip told me that he thought that you liked me back then. I didn't want to have to come to terms with it all, really, but... I guess that's how it all goes, huh, McCormick?" Craig tries to playfully punch Kenny in the shoulder, which doesn't ease Kenny's expression.

"You had the whole town scared SHITLESS! Why did you just run away from your problems like that, Craig?!" Craig gulps a little before saying, "I was scared shitless, too. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, and... God, I was an idiot, okay? I've done some pretty stupid shit in my life, and running away from you was one of the worst ones yet. What I'm trying to say is... Goddammit... I'M FUCKING SORRY, OKAY?! I'm fucking sorry..." Kenny's expression changes from anger to surprise. "Really? You regret your decision NOW? Because it's too late. I've moved on with my life. I'm fucking engaged now, Craig. I love Kyle. You can't change that. It's over. Done. In the past. It's all behind me."

Craig sighs and says, "Fine. But that won't stop me from trying. It won't." And with that, Craig left the doorway and to Stan Marsh's house to try and convince him to let him stay till the wedding.

* * *

"Hey, Stan?" Craig asks him, after Stan has opened the door. "Craig!" he exclaims. "You're back! Come in! You HAVE to tell me about what happened to you while you were gone," Stan says, inviting Craig inside. "Trust me, it's long, and pretty boring, to be honest. Long story short, I'm in love with Kenny, and he's with Kyle, and now he's saying I can't win him over." Stan says, "I don't know if you should be trying to break up Kyle and Kenny. They're really happy. Is that why you left South Park in the first place?" Craig nods and says, "Was it THAT obvious that Kenny liked me back then?" Stan smiled and said, "Yeah. He was practically putty in your hands then."

Craig sighs and says, "I should have stayed with Kenny, no matter how obvious it was that he liked me. I know I can't reverse time and change the past, but I want to make things right with him again. I... I truly and genuinely fucking love Kenny McCormick, Stan," Craig says. "I thought about him all of the time when I was gone, and I still think about him constantly. Stan... can I stay here until the wedding so I can try and stop the wedding?" Stan's mouth gapes open and he says, "Sure, I suppose, but really, I think you probably shouldn't do that, man. Kenny really loves Kyle, and Kyle loves him, too. Why ruin it?" Craig sighs again and says, "I fucking love Kenny! GET IT THROUGH YOUR MIND!"

Stan sighs back and says, hesitantly, "Fine, I'll let you sleep on my couch." Craig hugs Stan and says, "Thank you, man."

* * *

"Is there anyone here who objects to this wedding?" "I OBJECT!" exclaims Craig. It is May 26th, and Kyle and Kenny are getting married. Everyone around gasps except Stan, who is sitting patiently next to Craig in the pew. Craig rises to his feet and watches Kyle's mouth gape open. "C-Craig?" asks Kenny, who is just as surprised as his fiancee. "What the hell are you doing?" "What the hell do you THINK I'm doing, McCormick?" Craig says, chuckling. Kenny chuckles a little, but then exclaims, "Dude, why are you objecting? You know I love Kyle!" "I LOVE YOU, KENNY!" Everyone else gasps again except, of course, Stan. He sits patiently, secretly hoping that Kenny will choose Craig and Kyle will cry on his shoulder.

Kenny says, "Dude, you're kidding me. What the FUCK?" The pastor looks uncomfortable, but Kenny says, "I apologize for swearing." Craig says, "IT'S NOT A JOKE, I SWEAR! I LOVE YOU!" Kyle looks over to his fiancee and asks, "Kenny... do you love Craig back?" Kenny sighs and says, "I did have a crush on him in high school, but then he left through college and I got over him. I don't love him." Kyle smiles at Kenny and says, "Good. You had me worried there for a second." The pastor says, "If anyone else objects to this wedding, speak now or forever hold your peace." Craig sighs and walks out of the church, downtrodden.

Before he knows it, he hears Stan exclaim, "I OBJECT!"

* * *

_And with that, Craig Tucker's luck changed..._

* * *

**That does it for the second part of the one-shot! :D Thanks for reading!**


End file.
